Electrical connectors may be used to removably couple a first printed circuit board (PCB) to a second PCB. The electrical connector may be soldered to the second PCB and may include a slot configured to receive the first PCB. The first PCB may then be coupled to the second PCB by inserting an edge region of the first PCB into the slot. The first PCB may be decoupled by removing the first PCB from the slot. The edge region of the first PCB may include a plurality of electrical contacts with each contact configured to couple to a corresponding pin included in the electrical connector.
For example, in computing systems, a processor, e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), may be mounted on a PCB. A plurality of electrical connectors configured to receive memory modules may also be mounted on the PCB. The memory modules may be dual inline memory modules (DIMMs) and each may include an edge region configured to fit into a slot in a corresponding electrical connector. The edge region of each DIMM may include a plurality of electrical contacts with each contact configured to couple to a corresponding pin included in the electrical connector. The electrical connector pins may be coupled to the processor via traces and vias included in the PCB.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.